The Camera Loves You
by L.P.B
Summary: Eriol is jealous of Sakura always being Tomoyo's camera's subject. What happenes when he confronts her about it? ONESHOT! ET, of course! Lil SS.


**The Camera Loves You  
**_(One-Shot)_

Eriol's eye twitched.

"Kawaii," Tomoyo squealed. She was filming Sakura, as always.

His Daidouji Tomoyo – filming _somebody else_! The idea of it outraged him. Eriol slumped on his desk, groaning.

"Jealous, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked, grinning.

"Shove it, Li," he snapped.

"Hiiragizawa – _mad_?" He laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Syaoran?" Sakura queried as she made her way over to them, followed closely by the unforgetable camera.

Eriol looked outside the window to avoid the lens.

"Don't be shy, Eriol!" Sakura said.

"I'm not!" He buried his face under his arms.

"Leave him be," Tomoyo spoke up. "Over here, Sakura! Aw, that's so cute! Give her a kiss, Syaoran!"

"What!" Syaoran demanded. Both of their faces turned red. "Not while I'm being _watched_ – and by _you_!"

"Syaoran," Sakura scolded, "don't be so mean."

"What, _you_ want to do it in front of _her_!"

Eriol sighed. "_I_ wouldn't mind," he mumbled.

"Did you say something, Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned, aiming it at him.

"No!" He pushed the camera away.

The bell rang.

- - - - - - -

Eriol collapsed on the surface of the desk. What is he going to do? Tomoyo was always there, but always filming _Sakura_. He growled.

"Hiiragizawa?" the teacher called.

He looked up. Everyone's eyes were turned at him suspiciously.

"The next exerpt, please?"

He released an exaggerated breath.

_Where are we?_ he thought, scanning the page with his eyes.

"The last paragraph, Eriol," Tomoyo whispered in a low breath.

Boy, was he surprised!

_Tomoyo is right there, you baka!_ he chided. "Thanks."

She smiled, signaling a "you're welcome" in return.

As Eriol was reading the passage, he thought of Tomoyo. She was sitting right there, eyes on the page. He wondered how she got permission to bring the camera to school. It made him falter while he was reading. Needless to say, they started giving him weird expressions again. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Hiiragizawa, need some water?" the sensei said.

"Huh? Oh, no. Thank you." He finished the section.

Class continued with Eriol's mind elsewhere once more.

_Oh, Tomoyo…. You're so close, yet so far._

He exhaled. "Tomoyo?" he spoke in a low tone.

"Hmm?" she answered without looking at him.

"Why do you keep filming Sakura?"

"Huh?" She glimsped at him from the corners of her eyes. "No one else likes it. Syaoran hates it, Meiling's not here, Touya's at work, my mom's busy, and you don't like it either."

"I don't?"

"You always avoid it."

"What if I stop avoiding it?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo gave him her full attention. "Would you?" she pursued hopefully.

He smiled.

"Hiiragizawa! Daidouji! Need I remind you that class is still in session?"

They blushed and turned back to the books.

- - - - - - -

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"Tomoyo's subject is no longer _you_?"

"What?" Sakura was clueless to what Syaoran was telling her. They entered the classroom.

Some time during the last few days, weird things began to pop up. First, Tomoyo's camera went missing. Then, Eriol and she were always hanging out. Rumors had it that Tomoyo's camera didn't really "went missing." It was still in her bags; she's just not using it anymore.

Sitting there, near the windows, were the two of them. They leaned towards each other. Syaoran and Sakura were too far to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"The camera loves you, Eriol," Tomoyo giggled, making friends with the floor (she was staring at it too hard).

"It does?" He blinked. "Well, I love it, too."

"'_It_'?"

"Hmm?" He blinked again.

"'_It_'? – !"

"Uh… Tomoyo. Your camera–"

"'_It'? _– !" The video camera was being smashed to bits as it collided with the desk. "'_It'? _– !" she exclaimed.

"I didn't know she cares for the camera _that_ much," Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Why is she destroying it?" Sakura returned.

He rolled his eyes. "That girl's crazy, I tell you."

Tomoyo ran passed the two of them. Eriol was hot on her trail, though he never caught her. He chased her around the school for the rest of the day.

Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped.

- - - - - - -

**L.P.B.:**

This is just a li'l one-shot for ET! (giggles) Extraterrestrial – lol! Ummm… inspired by Daphne Li's ET fics. I was gonna put Tomoyo's thoughts somewhere, but it's told mainly from Eriol's perspective. So, that means it's third person limited! (sweatdrops) You dunno what that is? Ask someone who knows a lot about Lit. (or just enough)!

Thanks for (reading and) reviewing! And for saying that Eriol and Tomoyo are OOC... and AU is not an excuse for OOC! I'll keep everything in mind and will try to make things better in the future!

Why don't people ever give me constructive criticism – like about grammar? That's what I want. If you find a mistake, tell me! Thank you so much!


End file.
